


Georgian Heat

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets hot in Georgia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgian Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Porn Battle XV but didn't finish in time.

“It is _so_ hot in here.” Sharon whispered as she approached Brenda, fanning herself vainly. “Why don’t your parents turn on the central air?”

“They don’t turn it on ‘til July.” Brenda shrugged, sipping her Merlot. 

“I thought L.A. heat was brutal but that’s nothing…” Sharon groaned, “I’m about to sweat out of my clothes.” 

Brenda snorted a laugh. “That’s pleasant.” 

“Seriously. I’m about ten minutes away from running through the sprinklers.” Sharon insisted. 

“What did my brother want?” 

“Hm?” 

Brenda nodded toward Clay Junior who was engaged in a conversation with Clay now that Sharon had retreated back to Brenda. “Junior. What did he say to you?” 

“He said I looked hot.” 

Brenda frowned. “I’ll kill him.”

“Calm down, killer.” Sharon chuckled. “My face is flushed and I’m clearly sweating. _I’m very hot_ and I am _sure_ that’s not a secret anymore.” 

Brenda considered this for a moment. “Come with me.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“The bedroom.”

“Why?” 

“To stop asking silly questions.” Brenda shot back with a playful smile as she ascended the stairs and then held open the door for Sharon. 

Brenda guided Sharon to sit on the bed and she grabbed the hem of her tee shirt and helped her out of it. “That should help a little.” 

“Thanks…” Sharon leaned back, continuing to fan herself. 

Brenda watched a bead of sweat slide down Sharon’s chest between her breasts. “You look really sexy actually.” 

“In that case I did it on purpose.” Sharon smirked. 

“You smell…” Brenda trailed off, looking for the right word. 

“Terrible?” Sharon suggested with a slight grimace. 

“No, I was going to say primal.” Brenda hovered over her. “It’s pheromones or something… it just makes me want to drag you back to my cave and have my way with you.” 

Sharon glanced around the childhood bedroom of the her girlfriend and raised her eyebrows coyly. “Oh yeah? I hadn’t noticed…” 

Brenda pushed Sharon onto her back and straddled her hips. Sharon reached up and tugged at Brenda’s tank top until she removed it. Brenda stood back up, “let’s just take this opportunity and get all the clothes off.” 

Sharon sat up, “you don’t need to tell me twice.” 

Once they were both naked Brenda crawled across the bed to Sharon and captured her lips. Sharon draped an arm around Brenda’s shoulders as Brenda straddled one of Sharon’s thighs. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Brenda breathed as she dragged Sharon closer and Brenda hiked one of Sharon’s legs up over her hip and ground her pussy against the brunette’s. 

“Oh _god_.” Sharon moaned, lifting off the bed to meet Brenda’s rolling hips. 

Brenda clutched Sharon’s hips tightly as she bucked against her. Sharon whimpered, having less leverage at her angle she bucked erratically. 

Brenda sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, concentrating hard on dragging her wetness against Sharon’s. Brenda’s whole body flushed with arousal, the heat of lust overtaking the late June Georgia heat. 

Sharon's fingernails dug painfully into Brenda's thighs as she rode her girlfriend. 

"Oh fuck..." Sharon groaned loudly, "fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Brenda grinned, knowing the brunette was about to explode. Ordinarily she would revel in this fact, prolong the pleasure, delay the inevitable but she was just as desperate for her own release. 

Sharon came first, letting go of Brenda in favor of stuffing a handful of Wonder Woman sheets in her mouth to muffle her cries. 

Brenda buried her face against Sharon's neck, shuddering and panting. 

Sharon brushed a couple of strands of hair from Brenda's sweaty forehead. 

Brenda smiled at her. "Feel better?"

Sharon grinned. "Much. Think we have time for another go before anyone misses us?"

"Well, only one way to find out..."


End file.
